Romance of the Neko
by Sun wukongoku
Summary: Ichigo finds a young boy. As things heat up he is revealed to be a cat person just like her, soon she and the boy named Ikuto start to fall in love. Will they be mates?
1. Chapter 1 Ichigo finds a boy

It was a bright day today, trees blew against the wind as the leaves onto them started to detach and soar through the wavy like air, as they did a young girl about thirteen years old with reddish brown hair tied into pigtails walked through the park; her name was Ichigo Momomiya.

"Hmpt more work, my goodness I need a break."

She walked wearily with no regard for whatever came into her path, that was until she spotted someone behind the trees into the woods.

Ichigo noticed. "Ha! What's that?"

Ichigo ran towards the figure on the ground as she went past several trees only to find it was an injured boy. Ichigo stopped just inches away from his back.

"Hello? Are you alright?" Ichigo kneeled towards him and checked for a pulse on the vein of his neck to see if he was still alive; luckily for him he was as she found a beat.

"He's unconscious, I'd better get help. Nyaa! But I have to go to work." Ichigo Frowned "I think I'll just take you with me maybe my friends can help."

Ichigo pulled the boy towards her so she could get a good hold on him but before she could go any further she took more time to examine him. She blushed as she found him quite handsome even if he was knocked out. He had federal blue hair and a curvy-like body but most importantly (to her) he had a handsome face were it not for his eyes being close it would've completed his elegant looks; he seemed older than her by maybe 3 years.

Ichigo however snapped out of her daydreaming and got the boy up on her back as she held tightly onto his arms and tried to walk while carrying the boy, much to her surprise he wasn't that heavy.

Later Ichigo turned up late at the Café Mew Mew as it was about to close but upon arrival Keiichiro, Ryou, Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro, and Pudding were surprised to see Ichigo come in at the door with a stranger. Ichigo explained everything to them which led Keiichiro to put him in the room upstairs where they can treat him.

"So you found this boy just lying next to the park." Zakuro asked

Ichigo turned to her as she put the warm rag on the top of the boys' forehead. "Yes, he was just on the ground like he was beaten up."

"Could this be the work of the aliens?" Lettuce asked

"I'm not sure there were no signs of attack." Ichigo explained as she sat down in the chair next to the bed where the boy is resting.

"Still we can't be too sure." Said Mint

As Ichigo removed the rag from the boy she went on to feel him to see if his head is alright, suddenly when she felt the strands of his hair tickle her fingers she had the urge to feel the rest of his hair. She moved her hand to the top of his head and for some reason she began to grab and feel his hair.

"Um Ichigo what are you doing?" Mint asked with a strange look at Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't much pay attention to what she said instead she started grabbing the boys hair with both of her hands then pressed her palms on his set of hair.

"What are you doing!" The girls screamed at Ichigo.

"Nyaa! His hair feels so good, I just wanna sleep on him." Ichigo purred then her cat ears and tail popped out.

"Ichigo you shouldn't be doing that he's suppose to rest!" Mint yelled

"I can't help it." Ichigo was then kneading his thick blue hair as she continued purring like the neko she was then she rested her face on his head.

Zakuro and Mint had to restrain her as they got her off of him and her ears and tail disappeared.

"This is no time for your cat shenanigans!" Zakuro shouted at Ichigo.

"I had no control over myself. His hair it feels so much like fur." Ichigo explained

"Fur?" asked Zakuro

"Yes fur, and not just any fur but it feels so much like a cat. I'm serious his hair feels like cat fur." Ichigo pointed

"Still he is injured, you shouldn't mess around with an injured person." Mint enforced.

"What's with all the noise?" The voice of a male was heard.

Everybody turned to see who it belonged to of course it was the formerly unconscious boy who is now awake and sitting up facing them. The reaction of the girls was quite common amongst females who spotted a pretty handsome face; they all had heart replacing their own eyes. For the first time they got to see his lovely blue eyes along with a face that seemed carved by angels, if that wasn't enough his voice captured them in a trap of affection.

"Ahhh hey I'm Ichigo the one who found you." Ichigo offered her hand to him.

The boy gently grasped her hand to both of him and Ichigos' astonishment they felt the warmness of their hold. It was then the boy looked at her eye to eye.

"I'm Ikuto, please to meet you."

Due to the others jealously they had to interrupt Ichigo and Ikuto.

"I'm a Mint, please to meet you too." Mint

"Um hi, how did I get here?" Ikuto asked

"Oh I carried you here when I found you near the park. What happened to you?"

Ikuto looked away from them pondering but there was no answer. He got up out of bed.

"Thank you for all of your help but I must go now." Ikuto informed

"Ha but you just got up you may need more rest." Zakuro said placing her hands on his shoulders; a little blush can almost be seen on her face.

Ikuto nearly swayed away "That's okay really I'm fine."

Mint grabbed his arm. "Please let me help you."

Ichigo grabbed his other arm and glared at Mint and Zakuro "Hey I saw him first!"

"Listen I'm fine girls its okay. Now can all of you please let me go?" Ikuto said with an unpleasant look on his face.

"Sorry!" All three of the girls who cuddled against him said, they then let go of him.

After a few minutes they've decided to let Ikuto go seeing as how he's recovered so fast. Near the café's door the girls and the owners bid farewell to Ikuto as he leaves.

"Thank you for your help but I have important matters I must take care of now." Said Ikuto with his back turned to them.

"Good luck I hope you make a safe journey." Lettuce said.

"I hope we see each other again Ikuto." Ichigo frowned

"I do too, for you Ichigo." Ikuto stopped and winked at Ichigo making Ichigo blush as she noticed.

As Ikuto left Mint had set her glaring eyes on Ichigo. "Alright how is it Ikuto is showing a lot of interest in you?"

"Um…ahh I don't know?" Ichigo stupefied

"Hmpt a pretty boy like him no way." Zakuro said smartly

"You know it's strange but I feel some kind of connection between me and him like there is something that links me and him." Ichigo explained

"Sure it does." Mint retorted

"Hey I do!" Ichigo yelled

Back to Ikuto

"Why do I have these feelings for that Ichigo girl, am I attracted to her somehow? No it can't be" Ikuto thought

"However she does feel good but I don't know why."

**_To be continued..._**

**_Yeah I know Mint and Zakuro are pretty OOC but if you think about it that would be possible XD_**


	2. Chapter 2 closer acknowledgment

_**Café Mew Mew**_

It was like everyday clean up the place and keep everything in check the girls kept to their duties on their cover-up workplace (except for mint who is always doing no work) while Ichigo was in the kitchen designing a cake. As she decorated the top with the pastry she was using the thoughts came into her mind. Sometime after Ikuto left she kept conceiving of him, some may call it a crush but to her it could be something stronger but she couldn't tell either for she didn't know if she really did love him or he was just another boy showing up and going. It was clear to the girls she was thinking of him.

"Hey Ichigo you don't seem well why the long face?" Lettuce asked

"Oh nothing." Ichigo answered still kept her expression.

"I know she's thinking of Ikuto." Pudding guessed

Ichigo shot a surprised attitude. "Oh no it's not that!"

"I know you are thinking of him."

"And how is that?"

The innocent ten year old member of them pointed to her decoration which surprised Ichigo when she unknowingly was designing a perfectly fine picture of Ikuto's face right in the middle of the top area of the cake.

"Oops dammit I messed up." Ichigo astonished

"No you didn't that was great artwork you did." Pudding enlightened

"It wasn't supposed to be Ikuto-kun."

Ichigo then realized. "Nyaa! Did I say Ikuto-kun?"

"It's alright Ichigo we all thought he was pretty. It's no shame to like him." Lettuce patted

"Yes it is!" Mint came in making the girls turn their attention to her.

"Why don't you clear your mind of him Ichigo. He's gone and we may not see him again." Mint said angrily at Ichigo.

"Didn't you like him too?" Ichigo shot back.

"Maybe but the sooner you forget about him the better we all can be." Mint retorted forcefully

"Why don't you let me have my choice or are you still jealous that Ikuto paid more attention to me than you." Ichigo replied strongly.

Both Ichigo and Mint gave a death glare at each other and kept it like that for a few seconds until Zakuro stepped in. "Both of you stop it."

Mint and Ichigo did what she said when she came in.

"There is no use fighting over a random handsome boy. He's gone and there's nothing we can do about it except move on." Zakuro said with her arms crossed.

Mint pouted then she left leaving the others to do whatever they did.

Ichigo turned her attention back to the cake she made. "I don't know guys, I have a feeling I might see him again. I don't know but it feels like I can and I want to."

"Well Ichigo the odds of seeing a complete stranger like him again are not common. Please just try to not let him get to your head I know he's a rare kind of guy but a stranger is a stranger nothing more." Zakuro explained

Ichigo wondered "Didn't you like Ikuto?"

Zakuro turned her back a Ichigo and said "I don't need to answer questions like that."

Zakuro then walked off then she thought "I don't often get attracted to men especially ones like him, I guess I do have maybe alittle bit of feelings for Ikuto after all he is my age."

The next day again after school Ichigo walked down the streets, the thought of Ikuto was disappearing from her mind but there was still a small amount of him she was still thinking but the fact that her memory of him is fading she had to move on. Right now she was doing what she does regularly that was going back to the cafe as her job and saving the world from the former earth inhabited aliens.

"I wonder what Kisshu and his friends are planning now? There hasn't been any activity from them for almost a week, it's not like they have anything better to do." Ichigo thought.

"Where are you heading?" Ichigo hear a familiar voice which made her stop to find it.

From the very tall wooden fence on Ichigos left next to her she saw the boy she helped yesterday firmly sitting on the planks.

"Oh Ikuto I thought I wouldn't see you again." Ichigo said in surprise.

Ikuto effortlessly hopped off of the tall fence and landed on his feet; an agility Ichigo was very familiar with.

"Whoa how did you do that?" Ichigo said

"I am quite an alley cat aren't I." Ikuto said sentimentally making Ichigo blush a little.

"You sure do." Ichigo replied then said in her mind "Except I'm an actual cat."

"You off to work at that café?" Ikuto asked.

"Oh yeah I am actually."

"Can I come with you?"Ikuto suggested

"Oh of course why not?" Ichigo agreed

The two of them continued where Ichigos destination was, it was at this time Ikuto wanted to get to know her a bit more.

"So why are you working at the café? Do you like it?" Ikuto asked

"I do like working there, I first came in when Keiichiro and Ryou introduced themselves to me, so I agreed to work there. At first I didn't like it because I was the only one working but when more of my friends you saw back when we were nursing you started to join I liked the job much more and now I see it as place of regrouping."

"Oh I see."

"May I ask you something?" Ichigo said

"Yes."

"Why does your hair feel so much like cat fur? I mean it's like real cat fur."

"When did you feel my hair?" Ikuto asked

"When you were unconscious I was trying to feel your head but suddenly I had this weird feeling in your hair it was then I figured immediately it was fur from a cat like maybe a wild cat if I had to guess it would have to be a lynx." Ichigo explained

"As I've said, I'm quite an alley cat."

"What does that mean? Did you make your hair like that or something?"

"May I ask you this? How is it you know my hair feels exactly like the fur of a lynx let alone a cat?" Ikuto faced her. "No one has ever made a good guess without me saying anything, how is it you've figured?"

"Uh Nya?" Ichigo choked

Ikuto stopped walking to question her more.

"Did you just say Nya? You sounded like a cat there in fact if I had known any better I'd say you were one." Ikuto pushed

Ichigo couldn't say a thing so many question she couldn't answer because it was scaring her that she would have to reveal her own secrets to him; which was that she was a cat person and that's how she made such unique estimations.

Luckily or rather unluckily Masha appeared right in front of her.

"Alien! Alien!" the furry pink robot warned.

"What alien?" Ikuto asked

Out of nowhere an elflike being floated above Ichigo and Ikuto.

"Ha Ha Ha! Nice to see you here again Ichigo." He said

"Kisshu!" Ichigo yelled knowing the name of him.

"Oh and who is this a friend of yours?" Kisshu noticed Ikuto

"Ikuto you must leave now!" Ichigo notified him of the danger.

_**"Mew Mew Strawberry METAMORPHOSIS!" **_Ichigo yelled out the words which confirmed her transformations.

A light surrounded her entire body and her clothes started to change from her ordinary ones to something her transformation was giving her; a short carnation pink dress with matching arm garters and a leg garter on her right thigh as well a matching choker around her neck, rose red gloves, and rose red knee high boots. Her hair turned hot pink as well as her eyes, her ears not only changed catlike with black on the back of them but they moved to the top of her head as a real cats would, and she had a black tail with a red decorative ribbon tied to it with a bell.

As the transformation ends she gave her traditional Mew Mew pose "For the Service of Earth, at your service Nya!"

**to be continued **

**Yeah I'm gonna leave it a cliff hanger here because it's too much to write for this chapter. I fixed the last chapter for anyone who saw the problem, sorry about that.**


	3. Chapter 3 revealed similarities

"Nani! What are you?" Ikuto asked shockingly

"I can't believe I had to change right in front of him." Ichigo said in her mind

"Ikuto he is here to destroy us both. Please leave now I'll explain later!" Ichigo commanded

"I might spare him and you if you come with me my precious." Kisshu offered.

"And if I refuse?" Ichigo said smartly while preparing for a fight.

"So be it." Kisshu replied

The ground started shaking as something huge drew closer as sounds of impetuous thumping can be heard coming their way. Ichigo could feel it under her feet as dirt and small pieces of rock started moving from their original place and leaves started falling from trees. Ichigo stood prepared for the upcoming Chimera she knew was her enemies doing though unexpectedly she was knocked off her feet several yards away from where she previously was like something had hit her but the culprit wasn't seen.

"What was that? I didn't see a thing!" Ichigo noticed.

She quickly got her answer as the assailant reappeared in front of her from where she was in a form like invisibility or rather camouflage. It appeared revealing itself as a monstrous reptilian, large prehistoric like fangs salivating within its maw, grotesque and demonic pinhole eyes, Two horns setting on its forehead set on a shield designed mane like a triceratops, five fingers each with pointy sharp talons, and it was green as it's general color but red appeared in the sides along with yellow.

"What is this?" Ichigo asked

"I just went to the pet store and found an interesting little reptile; how do you humans pronounce….Oh a chameleon." Kisshu said in an intentionally threatening manner.

"So it can camouflage." Ichigo figured

Suddenly the chameleon type Chimera disappeared again using its ability to camouflage. Ichigo found herself unable to detect its next attack before it was too late as she was struck from her left side. She screamed as she felt the impact but recovered quickly enough to get back in action as much as she could.

"Ichigo!" Ikuto yelled as he tried to run in and help.

"No Ikuto!" Ichigo warned as she showed her right hand for him to stop.

Ikuto ended up getting the Chimeras tail lashing at him but it missed however the force of hitting the ground near him was enough to send him flying some feet away as he grunted upon getting blown; Ikuto got up but was pretty hurt from that.

The chimera then used its camouflage again and disappeared once more.

"Ikuto you must leave please it's too dangerous!" Ichigo ordered him

"But I can help!" Ikuto insisted

"Iku...

Ichigo couldn't finish her sentence when the Chimera reappeared behind her then showed another ability of its own. The creature opened its large carnivorous jaw and unleashed its long lengthy bubblegum colored tongue which surrounded Ichigo. She had managed to detect the oncoming attack but not before the beast wrapped its snake like appendage around her shoulders til down to her feet and it lifted her off the ground. Ichigo tried to struggle herself free but all she could do was feel it tighten and squeezing her in more and more. Ichigos cheeks turned red and she shrieked in agony as she could feel her body giving in to the monsters ability.

"Yahhhhh!"

"Ichigo!" Ikuto yelled out for her. Thinking fast he pulled out from his pocket some kind of egg shaped object decorated black and white with a cat symbol, popping out from the crack was a chibi sized neko like character that somewhat resembled himself.

"Yoru let's go." Ikuto commanded

**"My own heart unlock!" **Ikuto yelled out the words which confirmed his transformations.

Ikutos body was surrounded by his own light when this happed Kisshu turned his direction to him "Nani! what's this!"

A colored tail appeared darker than the blueness of his hair, catlike ears formed unlike Ichigos they were less furry and matched the color of his hair, three steel claws appeared equipped to his right wrist, Navy top and pants, a large silver cross on his chest, matching arm sleeves and two seperate thin capes.

The voice of Ikuto and his little friend can be heard "Chara Nari: Black Lynx."

Ikuto rushed to Ichigos rescue, the Chimera was too distracted by crushing its prey it failed to notice Ikuto approaching. The blue colored neko boy swiftly attacked it's tongue with his Slash Claw chopping it into piece forcing the oversized freakish chameleon to outcry viciously. Ikuto managed to get ahold of Ichigo just in time after attacking and releasing her from the Chimeras grasp.

Ichigo looked at him in a moment of amazement as they were floating down. She kept her astounishing eyes on him in what seemed like time was slowing down as she wanted to gaze at this new form she herself had never before seen.

"Ikuto." Ichigo said softly with a glamorous expression.

"Are you alright?" Ikuto said in worry then put her down back on her feet.

Ichigo could've talked more at that point but she had just realized they weren't done yet when they both noticed the Chimera was getting back up ready for another assault. Ikuto smiled undaunted as he knew the creature was gravely wounded, he went in to face it head on. The beast looked angered after what Ikuto did it sensed him as a threat and will do whatever it can to eliminate him.

Ikuto dodged several of its gargantuan slashes easily with his cat like reflexes, the abnormal reptile continued attacking Ikuto to no avail it was then the neko attacked it with his own energy slashes from his claws injuring the beast further.

Ichigo kept staring at Ikutos dazzling abilities, they were catlike and they were hers too. Ichigo quit thinking about how good Ikuto was and remembered the fight wasn't over.

She pulled out her heart shaped item with a decorative bell on top of it. When the heart on her wrist right wrist connected with the heart on her bell they glowed in a pink colored light, Ichigo spun around in sparkles in an elegant fashion in which ended when rays of light emitted from her Strawberry Bell and as a final she said the words.

**"Ribbon Strawberry... Check!" **

Ichigo launched light and bubbles directly at the Chimera beast as it did the beast gave out a last shriek as it was defeated. Ikuto backed away to observe what Ichigo had done and saw after the light and bubbles dissappear the normal Chameleon pop out along with somekind of exotic jellyfish looking creature, as Ikuto looked into it more the furry pink thing he saw before opened it's mouth and swallowed the jellyfish.

Kisshu wasn't pleased at what he had just saw as he said in his mind "Who is he? That form!...those powers!...could he be another Mew?"

"Mark my words this isn't over yet!" Kisshu yelled then dissappeared back to his dimension hoping to stur another plan.

Ichigo signed in relief after the battle of course she then noticed Ikuto walking to her.

"Hey Ichigo." Ikuto said

Ichigo looked up at him "Ikuto?"

He truly was a cat just like her, it was as if Ikuto was a male version of herself as they did show opposites; he was blue compared to her natural pink. She definatly wanted to know more about him. Ichigo stood up just inches away from him but enough to make eye contact as she observed his form.

"Are you another Mew?" Ichigo asked

"No, knowing what just happened you didn't transform the way I did."

"How can that be? You are a cat just like me." Ichigo said still shocked

"It's strange I know but I've never before seen a cat person like myself."

"Do you have a name for this form?"

Ikuto grinned and introduced to her "**Black Lynx.**" "And you?"

"**Mew Ichigo Nyaa!" **Ichigo introduced herself.

Ikuto and Ichigo both held eachothers hands sharing a sort of bond as they are nekos. In under a minute the rest of Ichigos team came into the scene; Mew Mint, Mew Zakuro, Mew Lettuce, and Mew Pudding. They were late for the battle since it was already over but they did catch something very interesting. They all looked into the face of someone they knew just yesterday and recognized it was indeed Ikuto and like yesterday as well they gave him their hearts.

"Ikuto...he's back." Mint blushed

"He's just like the last time we've seen him." Zakuro added

"You know something else?" said Pudding

**_"He's a cat just like Ichigo!" _**All four of the girls screamed so loudly it is likely people around their area could hear them.

**_To be continued_**

**_Please leave a review I really want to hear how you guys think, I know you guys have faved my story but I want to hear what you think_**


	4. Chapter 4 Origins

Back at Café Mew Mew Ikuto invited himself there explaining his origins to the Mews as well as the owners; much to their surprise they had no knowledge of powerful beings other than themselves. Ikuto sat down at one of the tables with the Mews next to him along with Ryou and Keiichiro listening in on his story of course Ichigo was the closest one to him and it would seem he was only paying attention to her.

"So that chibi catboy is part of you?" Ichigo pointed at Yoru who was tasting the delicious cake Ikuto ordered.

"Well yes but being a Guardian Chara he represents what I want to be." Ikuto explained

"You wanted to be a Black Lynx?" Ichigo asked

"I wanted to be as stray as a cat and so he appeared from this egg." Ikuto pulled out Yoru's egg shell and further explained as everyone closed in to observe.

"This is what happens when a guardian first appears, they start off as eggs then at a certain point they will appear. The Guardian Chara will reflect your own personality in which may be used either for attacking or giving you their abilities like Yoru gave me the abilities of a cat."

"That's amazing." Mint said

"So tell your story since I've told you mine." Ikuto changed the subject to them

"Well as you can see we are a team of individual super powerful friend who um well we weren't friends at first you see I was the first Mew to be discovered by these two." Ichigo pointed to Keiichiro and Ryou then continued.

"They gave me my powers and like you mine are from a cat but to be more specific the iriomate cat. IT was then up to me to find the rest of the guardians and the ones you see here….Ichigo introduced the rest of the girls

_**Mint Aizawa as Mew Mint the **__**Ultramarine Lorikeet**_

_**Lettuce Midorikawa as Mew Lettuce the **__**Finless Porpoise**_

_**Pudding Fong as Mew Pudding the **__**Golden Lion Tamarin**_

_**And finally **__**Zakuro Fujiwara as Mew Zakuro the Grey Wolf **_

"That's an interesting team you have there Ichigo." Ikuto praised

"Arigatou. Our reason for being what we are is to stop those aliens." Ichigo thanked

"Aliens?" Ikuto said

"That one you saw today was Kisshu, he wants to get rid of mankind and claim the planet but he's not alone there are two more helping him and they are of the same race."

"Just what are they?" Ikuto asked

"Well the truth is they are actually the real earthlings as they were here first."

"Nani how can that be?" Ikuto said in surprise.

"Yes they were the original earthling but when they found out about the climate here they tried to move to another more fitful planet but sadly enough they went to a worse one but once they could come back they found us humans now inhabiting the Earth."

"So those pointy aired aliens and that giant weird monster were actually here before us?" Ikuto figured

"Well yes for Kisshu and his race but what attacked us was a Chimera Animal, they are what they create from those jellyfish you saw Masha collect, they use the animals here on Earth to hurt people and try to destroy us all but of course while they have been dangerous in almost every encounter we have managed to defeat them all."

Ikuto smiled "That's quite a heroic job you girls have, I find this whole thing hard to swallow but I guess if I have a strange story too I guess yours is just as believable. I especially like your costume Ichigo, that and your powers look rather cute."

Ichigo blushed

"Well unlike you there are times Ichigo can't transform at will like when she gets excited." Mint made fun of her in a rather jealous looking manner.

Without warning a little bud from a plant appeared in between Ichigo and Ikuto; the plant was identified as Nepeta. As Ichigo and Ikuto stared at it for less than a second their eyes and ears popped out of obvious places and with their weird catlike faces they attacked the Catnip plant.

"Hey what do you know my experiment worked!" Pudding announced as she was the one holding the plant above the two neko people; the catlike sounds can be heard as well as pawing as the two tried to reach it.

"What experiment?" Minto yelled

"Ikuto does react to catnip like Ichigo."

"You may've proven me wrong but was this really necessary." Mint sounded annoyed gazing at Ikuto and Ichigos behavior as Pudding played with them by pulling the plant upward.

After minutes the shenanigans they had finally stopped and Ikuto and Ichigo finally gained control over themselves and reverted back before their cat ears and tail as well as attitude appeared. The time was closing for the café and everyone had to go home. Ikuto decided to walk with Ichigo home.

"That's a nice house you have there Ichigo." Ikuto said

"Thank Ikuto-kun."

"Say you wanna maybe go out sometime?" Ikuto asked her.

"I would love to, tomorrow after my work at the Café you can decide."

"Can I come in your house sometime?"

"Oh um no please let's keep this a secret from my parents, I mean my mom might be okay with me dating you but my father is overwhelmingly strict, sometimes he can act more like a big brother than a father to me." Ichigo warned

"I see."

_**To be continued Please Review...**_


	5. Chapter 5 Ikuto's story

Ikuto today dressed himself in his sleek gray hoodie as he was ready for going out today. He fluently strolled down the sidewalk with his equally blue colored cat companion past a crowd of people ignoring them for he had his thoughts set on one person only and it was Ichigo Momomiya the girl that was like him a neko person, Yoru on the other hand didn't think the same way.

"Ikuto can we have a little snack there nya?" Yoru asked his unchibi counterpart.

"No Yoru not today, I am there to meet with Ichigo."

"Aw come on, it will only be a few seconds nya."

"Be on your best behavior than maybe next time."

"Alright nya" Yoru said reluctantly.

Ikuto arrived more lately when the café was closing so he would be able to have the time to talk with Ichigo with all the customers gone and her working less. As he made it through the front door he saw much of the mews cleaning the floors with mops specifically Lettuce and Pudding while Mint drank tea on an isolated table.

He didn't see Ichigo anywhere and wondered when he gazed at the two only seen girls working.

"Hey have any of you seen Ichigo?"

Lettuce and Pudding turned to Ikuto when they had heard his voice.

"Oh you're here." Lettuce said.

"Ichigo is washing dishes." Pudding answered.

"Is she now, I guess I'll come and see her." Ikuto invited himself as he walked to where he knew where the kitchen was.

Mint fixed her sights on the taller blue haired teen as he walked by and thought in annoyance "If only he wasn't a cat."

As Ikuto closed in on the flipping doors to where the kitchen was just inches before he entered someone came through first. The indigo hair-colored girl Ikuto's age surprised him as she passed though she thought the same when she saw him, within the moment both older teens fixed their eyes on one another.

"Um hello?" Zakuro said.

"Hello?" Ikuto answered.

"Are you here to see Ichigo? If so she's in the there." She directed.

"Thank you." Ikuto went to where she was pointing not feeling uninterested.

Zakuro still kept her eyes on him for the moment seeing him make a move for Ichigo but she ended it shortly.

Ichigo hummed happily with each plate she cleaned with the soapy rag then put them to the side stacking them up. She was unable to notice her male counterpart sneaking up from behind her with his cat ears and tail.

"Surprise." Ikuto whispered with the front of his hands covering both of her eyes enabling her to not see.

Ichigo was caught and she knew the only person it would be was the one she would go out with today, she was so excited she let her neko ears and tail pop out in response.

"Yahh Ikuto!" She turned to face him.

"Hey my feline friend how has your day been going?" Ikuto smiled.

"Oh hold on I need to change my clothes just wait out in the front I'll meet you." Ichigo rushed out of the kitchen to get out of her working clothes and prepare for her date.

After minutes have passed Ichigo had gotten out of the dressing room with her casual clothes she wears often when not at school into her jean designed skirt and jacket and yellow tank top.

"Okay Ikuto I'm ready." Ichigo inclined.

"You look nice I like your style." Ikuto admired.

"You are not looking bad yourself." Ichigo replied

Yoru came out all of a sudden. "Hey what about me nya?"

"You can hang out with Masha." Ichigo suggested

"Who?" Yoru wondered hysterically.

"Masha Masha friend." Masha appeared next to Yoru.

"I don't know about this nya." Yoru said uncertain.

Ikuto ignored his plea. "I'm sure you two will be good friends."

After the pairs left the café they walked down the streets in a less populated area next to more natural forests with a park surrounded by many trees.

"I really like coming here it's very calm." Ichigo praised.

"I wanted us to have a more quiet time."

"Oh so that is why you've brought us here."

"I was hoping you'd like to talk some more and maybe I can tell you some more of me."

"Well yeah that would be nice I mean I don't know everything about you. So before you met me what did you do?" Ichigo wondered.

Ikuto stopped walking and explained to her his history, Ichigo patiently listened.

"Before I met you I worked with a cruel company known as the Easter Company."

"Who were they?"

"They are a greedy enterprise with members harnessing their powers of their Guardian Characters and with that they wanted to be greatly and terribly successful to the point of power hunger."

"Oh my." Ichigo gasped.

"I was nothing but a tool to them but then again they often treated their members as pawns. They would do anything to get what would benefit them."

"That's so terribly but if so why would you be part of them."

Ikuto showed her a frowned and depressed expression as he turned away.

"I was part of them since childhood because I had no other choice as my mother was force to marry the man who became the director."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you and I can't believe what had to happen." Ichigo said in remorse.

"I didn't tell you about the X eggs before have I?"

"The X eggs?" Ichigo wondered as this was new to her.

"You remember when I told you a Guardian Character represents yourself?"

"Yes I do you said that they represent what you wanted to be and you gain the power based on it." Ichigo accurately answered.

"Well an X Character comes out of the X egg similar to a Guardian Character and their own eggs however unlike the Guardian the X is meant to represent failure, loss, and broken dreams." Ikuto explained.

"So if a person loses their belief in their ambition then the X egg will appear representing them?" Ichigo figured.

"That is right not only that but they are just as powerful, they are comparable to those Chimera you have fought in terms of formidability."

"They are? Well if so then how do you beat them?"

"You have to fill their heart with hope countering the negative opposite however this will only weaken it. To finish it off the character must be purified by a powerful force of light from ones of pure heart, only then can the guardian be free and the person can live up to their dreams."

Ikuto continued. "The Easter Company has tried to use the X eggs luring those to pure them so that they could find the one thing they have searched for their own desires."

"What was it they were looking for after unleash those things?" Ichigo caught interest.

"The Embryo, the one egg that is all cloudy white colored; no marks of any kind. This egg has the power to grant one's own wish, such a feat that shouldn't be in the hands of people like them for they have desires not of good."

"This item seems to have great powers and with it any wish can be guaranteed."

"Yes any wish." Ikuto finished

"Do you still work with them?"

"No I left and right now at this point I am in hiding." Ikuto said darkly.

"Are they coming after you?"

"They are more interested in the Embryo but there is no doubt they need me to do more of their dirty work, I can only keep away from their eyes."

Ichigo encouragingly suggested "How about you hide out with us, we can protect you."

"There is no need; I'm a stray cat I can find my way." Ikuto said boldly.

"But with our help maybe we can find the Embryo before they do." Ichigo pushed on.

"You've gotten enough troubles already I shouldn't involve you into mine."

"Ikuto me and the rest of the Mews saved the world every day, do you think we can't handle a little more?"

"Ichigo." Ikuto looked away pondering deeply "I don't know."

"Please Ikuto we will assist you with anything." Ichigo pleaded with her hands held in front of her chest and innocent eyes on her date.

Ikuto observed her brownish-grey irises and what he saw in her was her strong determination and care. That look of hers reminded him of the same girl about her age; it was as if this was another version of her as they both shared similar innocence and justice, strangely at least for Ichigo's transformation they both carried Sakura colored hair.

"Give me some time to think about it I may consider it but I need to be sure." Ikuto allowed.

Ichigo smiled in acceptance as she could believe Ikuto will say yes and allow her to help him on his missions as well as her own.

As they were still in the park a sudden explosion was heard across from them in the city area,it was loud enough for both neko vigilantes to catch the sound of it as they switched their sights to the catastrophe that had taken place in the public.

"Chimera Animal! Chimera Animal!" Masha alarmed.

Ichigo and Ikuto gasped.

"We had better get there its trouble!" Ichigo said.

The four of them ran towards where the explosion took place and the Chimera that caused it.


	6. Chapter 6 New Attack

Within the city's square a maniacal laughter can be heard above in the air which revealed to belong to the one alien named Kisshu.

"Hahahahaha! Yes destroy them!"

A huge purple colored gigantic jellyfish with crimson patches all around hovered above, below the four mews excluding Ichigo were all in one place apparently battle damaged from fighting the Chimera. This one revealed its ability to generate electricity by surging them through its body and tentacles before unleashing it in the direction of the girls, all four of them dodged the oncoming attack but the shockwave further injured them.

"You sure are having a lot of fun." The seemingly older alien next to Kisshu appeared next to him.

"Yeah we should go down there and finish the job they've had too much." The youngest one showed up as well.

"Not yet let's wait for Ichigo then things will be much more interesting." Kisshu said enjoyably.

The older alien then brought up. "You told us about this other mew

_**Flashback**_

_**Kisshu appeared in a zone of emptiness with dark background color all around. He was kneeling down as if talking to someone who appeared to be his master; next to him were the rest of the other aliens he had been working for.**_

"_**I'm afraid those girls have another Mew except this one is a boy and he is like Ichigo a cat."**_

"_**Since their numbers are increasing you must study this boy and find out whom he is, destroy him once you find his weakness until then we shall see."**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

He continued "Do you have a plan?"

"Not yet Pie we need to know about him before anything else." Kisshu said

Back to the mews, they were all down and pained from the jellyfish's assault they couldn't do much, they still had the strength to fight but their enemy was too powerful, just when the battle seemed lost the two opposite nekos came right in to assist their friends.

"Guys' I'm here!" Ichigo yelled out to her friends.

Ikuto looked "Over there it's a jellyfish this time."

Ichigo turned to the same direction as his "That thing hurt my friends be careful."

Ikuto smiled readily as he lifted his metallic claw "I will."

Ikuto jumped into the scene towards the jellyfish chimera then unleashed his phantom claw on it pounding it away from the mews.

"Ichigo get your friends you know what to do!" Ikuto commanded.

"Right." Ichigo agreed then ran towards her bruised friends.

Ikuto landed back on the ground but was caught by surprise when all three of the alien's teleported then surrounded Ikuto.

"So you are the new mew." The oldest one named Pai said.

"He's too much of a pretty boy we can wipe that look of his face." The little one said unconvinced.

"Just who do you guys think you are?" Ikuto responded smartly and calmly.

"You may call me Kisshu." Two steel sais appeared in front of him and he grabbed him as he introduced himself.

"I'm Tart." The kid introduced with an evil smile.

"And I am Pie." He introduced then drew his roughly yet decorative crimson fan.

Back with Ichigo, she ran towards her friends who managed to stand up despite taking a strong attack.

"Ichigo it's too strong its electricity is forming a shield that none of our attacks can penetrate." Mint informed.

The mews gasped as the Chimera hovered near them before they could get ready now charged with its electric energy ready to be unleashed.

"Everybody run!" Zakuro warned.

The girls escaped what would be a fatal attack as the lighting strike hit the ground with such strong force it blasted the concrete into the air. Zakuro took the opportunity to attack.

The wolf mew pulls out a small goldish decorated cross then energy formed into what looked like a purple light whip. She uses her signature attacks ZaCross Whip to lash at the Jellyfish formed Chimera and to her surprise the results in a significant hit.

"That's it." Zakuro realized then she turned towards her friends as she landed on her feet.

"Listen Ichigo there's a weakness once it uses its electric attack the power is charged out then it's vulnerable." Zakuro instructed Ichigo.

"Oh I see." Ichigo then bought out her Strawberry Bell.

Meanwhile Ikuto has his hands full against the three of the aliens as they all tried to attack him with their weapons; Tart with his click-clacks swung past the ducking neko boy then followed with Kisshu's multiple sai slashes which all were dodged.

"Ikuto I don't think we can take this Nya!" Yoru whined his voice inside of Ikuto's body.

"Shut up we haven't been beaten!" Ikuto yelled

"Kuu-Rai-Sen!" Pie yelled as he unleashed a stream of lightning towards Ikuto. Kisshu and Tart jumped out of the way letting their neko nemesis take the hit but Ikuto dodged it in time then headed towards Pie's direction.

Both Pie and Ikuto clashed their signature weapons onto each other in a grapple; metal claws vs. fan. Ikuto proved to have the upper hand in strength as she shoved Pie forward then attacked him with Slash Claw sending the equally aged alien off his feet and onto the ground with three slashes across his chest.

"Gaahh!" Pie yelled upon impact.

Tart and Kisshu tried to surprise attack Ikuto from behind but he was quick to counter them.

"Phantom claw!" Ikuto released an illusion of a cat's paw at the two remaining aliens and knocked them back.

"Wahhhh!" Tart and Kisshu yelled.

Ichigo meanwhile was avoiding lighting attacks from the chimera beast, she ran through several of them but when the last one drained all of its energy the time was now.

_**"Ribbon Strawberry... Check!"** _Ichigo confirmed her attack which launched brightening light and sparkling bubbles towards the Jellyfish beast. As the move happened the Chimera was reduced to a far smaller and harmless form which would then be devoured by the Chibi fur ball Masha. The three beaten down humanoid extraterrestrials saw their monster was defeated by the Mews.

"Looks like we have to retreat now." Pie suggested

All three of them agreed and used their teleport to disappear through thin air. Ikuto amazed by their performance walked towards them in gratitude.

"That was very nice work you girls did great."

"Why thank yoooooo….! Mint was shoved aside as she was about to thank Ikuto by none other than his pink haired over loving girlfriend.

"Oh Ikuto that was so amazing how you handled those three so well." Ichigo excitedly hugged Ikuto across the neck much to his surprise.

"You couldn't have been more careful and not pushed me." Mint said in annoyance while regaining her footing.

"Guys I think we have company?" Zakuro noticed the crowd of people rushing in with cameras and in front appeared to be microphones like they wanted to obviously ask some questions.

"Ichigo is this your boyfriend?"

"Is he a cat like you? If so is his powers the same?"

Ichigo blushed at the attention she was receiving while microphones were being shoved infront of her face.

Outside of the crowd by very much near there were two young teens that seemed to be around Ichigo's age, one was a pink haired girl and the other was a blond haired boy. The girl had three mini characters similar to Ikutos while the boy had one.

"What does Ikuto think he's doing now?" The blond boy said.

"It looks like he's found some new friends." The girl looked through the binoculars spying on the Black Lynx.


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting of friends

_**Gohan: "Alright why the hell am I here it's not Young Teen Love?"**_

_**Sun Wukongoku: "I want you to do the Disclaimer."**_

_**Gohan: "Alright but only if you update me and Chibiusa's fic too."**_

_**Sun Wukongoku: "Just do it and I'll think about it."**_

_**Gohan: "Fine Sun Wukongoku doesn't own Shugo Chara and Tokyo Mew Mew and it's characters."**_

_**Café Mew Mew**_

Ichigo scrubbing the floor happily as she could be heard humming joyfully as she swept her soaked mop across the café's floor. It was clear because of her relationship with Ikuto she was in such a manner, Minto was rather annoyed by her attitude I guess it was because her rival got to be Ikuto's girlfriend.

As the catgirl kept on with her humming the front door opened and entered none other than Ikuto and his little fellow Yoru; immediately Ichigo's eyes formed in stars as she gasped.

"Ikuto!"

"Oh hey girls I thought I'd drop by for a visit."

Ichigo dropped her mop then speeded over to him for a chat; because of her excitement her furry coal black ears and tail popped out.

"I'm glad you've decided so have you agreed to let us lend you a hand?"

"I've done some thinking and maybe I guess it's alright."

"Nyaa!" Ichigo fell in glamour.

Yoru didn't seem happy as he floated with a depressed face.

"Nyaa can't we at least have one cake or something sweet Nyaa?"

"Not today Yoru." Ikuto said calmly.

"Nyaaa this sucks Nyaa!" Yoru crossed his arms in disappointment.

Ichigo softly pressed her fingers on the little chibi neko's furry head petting him gently.

"Ahh you are such an adorably cute little kitten aren't you Nyaa." Ichigo said in excitement.

Yoru taken in by Ichigo's touches over him had hearts appearing in where his eyes should be showing that he likes Ichigo petting him.

"Nyaaa that feels good Nyaa!"

"Nya."

"Nyaa."

"Nya."

"Nyaa."

"Nya."

Yoru and Ichigo were going back and forth meowing like the cat's they were.

"Great just what we need more annoying meowing cats." Minto said upsettingly.

With a sudden surprise the door of the café opened and two people came through who were revealed to be the boy and the girl with Charas like Ikuto. Ikuto was lightly surprised by their sudden appearance.

"So Ikuto this is where you've been hiding all this time."The pink haired girl detected.

"And who are you guys." Minto asked unpleasantly.

"We happen to know Ikuto." The blonde haired boy said.

Everyone aside from the visitors and Ikuto and Yoru gasped "You do?"

"Ikuto who are they?" Ichigo asked

"These are a couple of friends they helped me with my troubles before." Ikuto explained. "The girl you see there is Amu Hinamori and the one next to her is Tadase Hotori."

"Oh so those little ones floating next to you are your Guardians right?" Ichigo pointed.

"What you can see them?" Amu said in surprise.

"How?" Tadase added.

"It might have something to do with them having powers like us." Ikuto figured.

"Is that it like what happened yesterday when you and them battled some kind of giant creature." Tadase said.

"Oh you saw that too." Lettuce said.

"Just who are you guys?" Asked Amu.

"Why don't you guys sit down and we can explain the whole story." Ichigo invited the two.

After an hour of getting to know Ikuto's friends and who they are the Mews and them struck a friendship thus expanding more magical allies for either side.

"Hahahah I especially like your Guardian Ran she is so cheerful." Ichigo smiled seemingly had a nice talk with Amu.

"Really thanks." Ran blushed

"I think Masha is such a cute little fur ball." Amu replied.

"Masha Cute Masha Fur ball." The pink haired puff said gladly.

Ikuto witnessed the two girls laughing.

"They seem to be getting along well."

"So Ikuto you've finally got a girlfriend." Tadase grinned.

"Yeah and?"

"You never really had anything with Amu did you?"

"I did but when I met Ichigo she was something I've never experienced to before my whole life."

"Right because she's a cat like you and you've never met a girl who was like that before." Tadase deepened.

"Say whatever you want I don't care."

"You know Amu might get jealous?"

"Let her she should be able to get over it when you are around."

"What me? Heck no."

Soon it got dark and Café Mew Mew had to close for the day and everyone had to leave except for Keiichiro and Ryou.

"I'll see you again tomorrow Ichigo." Ikuto waved at the girl he was talking to while walking with Tadase and Amu.

"See you Ikuto." She said back with a loving smile.

"So Ikuto now that you've found some people to help you what about Easter?" Amu asked.

"Somebody knocked me out and I'm sure it had something to do with them."

"Yeah but why would they just leave you like that?" Tadase said.

"It beats me."

Afar from them someone appeared yards away from behind a tree, it would seem this person was spying on them as he peeked from the side.

"Just wait Ikuto Easter will know what to do with you and I'm glad you've recovered."

_**To be Continued**_

_**Sorry I made this one abit short but there will be better later.**_

_**Also check out this Rap battle I made of these characters in Crossover Rap Battle IkutoXIchigo Vs GohanXChibiusa**_


	8. Chapter 8 Black Lynx Captured

**_Ichigo's School in the afternoon_**

The neko heroin was in her classroom getting the usual feeling she often did and that was boredom. She listened to much of what the teacher in class was explaining to his students as he paced back and forth next to his desk while holding a history book talking about the subject.

Ichigo wasn't much interested in what she was being taught at the moment so she sat with her left palm placed on her left cheek where she looked down in tiredness perhaps waiting for more interesting things to happen, lucky for the catgirl when she turned her gaze towards the rooms glass window she spotted a familiar blue haired boy sitting on the ledge. She didn't think Ikuto was there so she gently rubbed her eyes for all she knew it was just an illusion she might've made to make things more exciting but of course it wasn't.

"Ikuto!" Ichigo yelled in her head when she realized her neko Koibito really was sitting next to the window and only she knew.

Because of her induced surprise her whole cat ears and tail popping out side effect came in and they appeared just in one of the worst possible times she could imagine, she quickly covered the top of her head with her school books and tucked in her tail inside under her skirt wrapped around her thighs where no one could see it.

The teacher then lent his attention towards his awkwardly acting student as he caught her, the class also did too.

"Ichigo is there something wrong?" He asked

"I just need to go to the girls' room that's all!" Ichigo yelled without hesitation and she just got up and left the class faster than the teacher could say her name.

Ichigo really had to lie about going to the restroom in order to leave the building in search for the older boy who wasn't supposed to be in her school grounds at least for her during the time.

"Ikuto why are you here and where are you right now?"

Ichigo secretly searched around the area of the building she had found him outside but she couldn't find him there so she ran around the place to keep on looking for him. As she approached near the field suddenly.

"Wahhh!" Ichigo nearly fell back after a surprised appearance.

Speak of the devil Tsukiyomi Ikuto hopped down out of nowhere presumably crawled out from the upper levels in front of the wandering student much to her surprise.

"You looking for me?" Ikuto smiled.

"Ikuto why are you here I could be in all sorts of trouble right now?" Ichigo asked in a little upset attitude.

"I just dropped by to see you and see how you are doing, it's quite a nice school you have here." Ikuto complimented.

"Ikuto you can't be here you aren't even in the same grade as me." Ichigo whispered.

"Don't worry I'm just visiting I won't be long, afterwards I'll meet you later when your school is done."

"Please go now I need to be back in class."

Ikuto grinned as he walked closer to his little neko girl in front of her, he then lifted both of his arms and his hands had found their way to grabbing both of Ichigo's crimson head bands with his curly fingers and in just a gentle tug he pulled and untied them off of Ichigo's brownish-red hair freeing them from their pigtail-like style. The young thirteen year old girl placed her hands on her hair and blushed at her older friends actions.

"Hey why did you do that?" Ichigo said calmly.

"Because I like your hair better when it's not tied up you look more beautiful and natural this way." Ikuto said in romantically smooth sounding voice.

Ichigo's face added more red as she felt embarrassed at Ikuto's thoughts and opinion about her so much that her ears and tail popped out again.

"Well I still have to go back to class I'll be seeing you." Ichigo grabbed her bans from Ikuto's hands and rushed back inside school heading towards her classroom.

The blue haired catboy just stood in place watching Ichigo leave him, he was aware he had only a few hours until Ichigo's school was done. He simply turned his back and walked away for the time.

"Don't worry we definitely will make sure you see her again." The voice of Kisshu is heard.

In a split second before Ikuto could alert himself a chop of a hand struck him in the back of his neck forcing him to lose consciousness as he fell to the ground unable to keep his eyes open and all he could do before he could see blank was the laughter of the three aliens knowing full well they accomplished their mission.

Later on when school did end Ichigo walked with her close class friends Miwa and Moe near the exit while in the meantime share a nice conversation.

"You know Ichigo there were a lot of things you missed in class why you supposedly left the classroom." Moe said.

"Oh I did?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah there were a lot of notes you may need to know but don't worry I can show them to you later." Miwa said.

"Oh thanks Miwa that's great."

"So why did you have to take so long?" Miwa asked.

"Well you know how it is perhaps I didn't know the right time." Ichigo sweat dropped when she tried to cover up herself from them knowing.

"Did you hear about the cat Mew having a new boyfriend?" Moe brought in some news.

Ichigo was slightly surprise but kept her cool.

"Yeah she now has a catboyfriend named Black Lynx and he is so cute and sexy." Said Miwa.

"Ugh!" Ichigo started losing her cool.

"Yeah I wish I had someone like that wouldn't you want to Ichigo?" Moe turned to her.

"Um of course I think having a boy like him is very dreamy." Ichigo blushed.

"Oh I just love his smooth looking blue hair and his fierce looking eyes and a boy with cat ears is so overwelming." Moe began to imagine Ikuto.

"And his clothes oh how he wears those tight pants and how he exposes those abs I feel like I want to feel it." Miwa followed.

Ichigo went from blushing to steaming up with anger not realizing her friends didn't know that was her boyfriend they were talking about.

Both Moe and Niwa then said together "Oh if he wasn't with her we would take him to our house and make l…

"Nooooooooo!" Ichigo yelled in anger which she didn't realize her tail and ears popped out for a second. "Oops." Ichigo covered her ears quickly and kept her tail behind her back so they wouldn't see.

"What what do you mean no?" Mow asked.

"Oh I'm suppose to be somewhere…..Oh look it's Black Lynx." Ichigo tried to distracted them.

"Where?" Both friends of Ichigo stared out into the distance looking for their dream boy with hearts covering their eyes.

The catgirl took the opportunity and ran off trying her best not to expose her secret identity. "Nyaaa! This is getting harder to keep my secret thanks a lot Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

Elsewhere back to Ikuto who was left unconscious by Kisshu, Pie, and Tart began to wake as he opened his eyes.

"Ah what the heck happened." Ikuto tried to regain consciousness.

When his vision was clear enough he saw he was in some kind of orangish energetic cube of some kind.

"What the hell is this?" Ikuto tried to reach and touch the walls with his right hand but all that happened was a feeling of electrical shock stinging him.

"Gah!" Ikuto rubbed his injured hand realizing he is trapped in something.

"Hahahaha." Kisshu appeared laughing enjoyably.

"It's you!" Ikuto said with a prepared face.

"Oh sorry I couldn't hear you but then again you can't hear me." Kisshu said in a heartless manner.

"I can't hear him at all in this I must get out of here. Yoru!" Ikuto used his guardian transformation and reappeared as Black Lynx once more ready to release himself from his prison.

"Now now be a good pet." Kisshu pulled out a matching colored orb the size of his own hand and as it glowed something within the cube happened, a surge of electricity shocked the dark blue catboy.

"Ahh!" Ikuto felt the pain pulse throughout him so much he was forced to fall to his knees helplessly.

"While in this trap we made just for you there is no way to get yourself out. " Kisshu explained as Ikuto was still getting electrocuted. "No one can hear you and you cannot hear them, the only way you could even hope to get out is if this orb is destroyed but I think I'll keep it out of sight so that your friends won't know about it." Kisshu then turned it invisible and put it up on top of a nearby tree held on a branch.

Ikuto could only watch helplessly as his body felt weak from the repeated shock and could feel his limbs failing.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	9. Chapter 9 Another Battle

**Cafe Mew Mew**

The leader of the Mews sat in a table alone all by herself with her right elbow place on the surface and her cheek resting in the palm while her left hand repeatedly tapped her index finger. Her facial expression was unhappy as she pondered clearly her though were on the catboy Ikuto.

"I don't understand he should've been here before I did." Ichigo thought.

"Still thinking about Ikuto are you." Zakuro appeared next to her.

"Yeah." Ichigo answered.

"How is he with you?" Zakuro asked her younger friend with interest.

"He's a fine guy but today I found him watching me at school and I had to leave in the middle of class to get rid of him, I just hope he doesn't get me into anymore trouble. Well other than that I think it's really good to have him around, he could even be surprising when it comes to romance."

"I see." Zakuro walks off finishing her conversation showing her teammate her back.

"I wonder what's up with Zakuro?" Ichigo thought.

"Lucky you have him and he has you." Zakuro said in her mind trying to avoid showing Ichigo her disappointed and jealous facial expression.

Out of nowhere Masha rushes to Ichigo repeatedly announcing his warning "Alien! Alien! Alien!"

Ichigo stood up and shoved her chair away. "Chimera!"

**Back to the alien Trio Pie, Tart, and Kisshu.**

The captured ally of the Mews Black Lynx was brought down to the ground weakened and pained by the repeated electric shock the cube was surging inside and with no escape Ikuto and Yoru could only do nothing.

"Consider this payment for trying to keep my Ichigo away from me you filthy animal." Kisshu said with a victorious unsmiling face and posture.

"Hey they're heading this way!" Tart warned Kisshu and Pie.

The five Mews headed towards the direction the Aliens were keeping Ikuto. With great agility they leaped from branch to branch or on foot within the forest and arrived in front of the three preparing to face them.

"Alright what are you up to now?!" Ichigo demanded then noticed the orange cube behind Kisshu and Pie that's when she saw Black Lynx in the trap.

"Ikuto!" She shouted in surprise to see him caught.

"How dare you do that to Black Lynx!" Mint said in distress.

"Come and get him if you can." Pie challenged.

Suddenly an earthquake was heard and in seconds the Mews could feel the ground shaking beneath their feet. As the rumbling continues on a dirt hill came up from the ground itself forming from the Earth only to have claws puncture out before revealing the Chimera to be a cross between a mole and a hedgehog; it's nails were longer than any of the Mews and sharp ivory white, and it's nostrils were very bear like with rows of sharp teeth only more detailed and more threatening, and the most noticeable part of the beast were sharp metallic looking yet organic heavily bone plated quills coated on it's back.

The mammalian Chimera let out an incredibly loud lion-like roar in preparation to fight the Mews.

"I have to go save Ikuto." Ichigo informed her team.

"Alright we'll hold him off." Lettuce agreed.

Ichigo quickly moved past the Chimera while her friends charge at it both to fight it and give the pink Mew the time she needs to help the imprisoned cat boy.

The Chimera curled up and formed itself into a ball of nothing but it's own quills and when the four Mews were close enough it propelled itself forward at incredible speed and rolled to their direction forcing them to dodge by splitting the four into two with Zakuro and Mint evading on one side while Lettuce and Pudding evading on the other.

As Ichigo ran to free Black Lynx she swiftly brought out her Strawberry Bell and attempted to use it to break the energized barrier. She swung at it once with all her strength against the walls of the orange shield only to have her item bounce off of it with no obvious effect, she swung her bell two more times in hopes to get somewhere but she was unable to get anywhere with it.

"Still having trouble my precious." Kisshu appeared to Ichigo's right side surprising her.

It was too late for her to react as the alien teen placed a jellyfish like energy ball to her right side abdomen and blasted her.

"Wahhh!" Ichigo screamed upon impact to Kisshus attack and fell several feet away from Ikuto.

Black Lynx was able to find the strength to lift his head and witnessed Ichigo injured in her attempt to release him.

Meanwhile the four Mews tried to find a weakness in their over sized foe who was still in a ball form as Mint tries to hit it with her Ribbon Mint Echo while Zakuro tries Ribbon Zakuro Spear, both the light pink colored arrow and whip failed to penetrate the spiky armor the creature protected itself in and it proceeds to keep rolling around until any of the Mew were hit with it's deadly assault.

Back with Ichigo, she easily got up from the ground hurt and injured but she could manage.

"Give it up, This energy container is impenetrable and neither of you could hear each other through it's powerful shielding, even so he won't last long being zapped by it's power. There is just no chance for you to find a way to free him." Kisshu persuaded her.

"I will do what I can!" Ichigo disagreed with confidence.

Unfortunately she was caught in another surprise attack but this time from Tart who appeared from her left and landed a spinning back kick to her face

"Gah!" Ichigo was knocked a few feet away which gave Pie an opportune target.

The oldest of the three aliens directed his fan at Ichigo then unleashed a surge of electricity blasting the neko Mew back next to Ikuto's entrapment where she had fallen in the same lying position Ikuto was in as the blue haired teen could see her face to face; he was still trying to hold himself together while being shocked inside the cube.

Ichigo faintly opened her eyes to see her male cat friend was still in trouble but she was hurt just as much as he was so there was little she could've done.

"Ikuto I'm sorry." Feeling ashamed for not saving him she apologized as she tried to muster up her strength to get up.

Ikuto gritted his teeth and tried to keep his face leveled to his female counterpart. The pink cat girl kept her eyes locked onto his then she had noticed something when she was looking at Ikuto.

"What somethings there?" Ichigo somehow understood something from Ikuto.

"Come on Ichigo just give up already then maybe I'll let him live." Kisshu approached his desired girl in an attempt to have her surrender.

He was caught by surprise when the battle damaged Mew threw her Strawberry Bell up in the air.

"Nani!" Kishu was shocked as his eyes followed the direction the bell was heading for which was the one thing he had kept hidden in the tree, the control orb.

The Strawberry Bell hit the once invisible orb with incredible force which was enough to crack the glassy coating breaking it's power.

Black Lynx Ikuto no longer felt the pain of his once electrifying cage holding him down and now that it disappeared and he was free to join in the fight.

Kisshu ignorantly didn't realize Black Lynx leaped in the air and was heading for his direction, by the time he turned his sites on his feline enemy he was already struck by a slash claw to his chest.

"Gahhh!" Kisshu shrieked in pain as he felt the 3 metallic claws penetrate his flesh and was knocked down to the ground.

"Kisshu!" Both Tart and Pie headed to aid their fallen brother and they picked him up by their shoulders to carry him.

The monster continued wheeling itself around breaking the ground and tearing all forms of dirt, rock, and plants in the area. The four Mews were still trying to avoid the Chimeras spinning attack and still hadn't found a way to hurt it let alone get through it's hard spikes. Soon Mew Mint was it's target as it headed for her but it missed as it passed but despite this Mew Mint's footing was off balance from the near attack, seeing this the mole hedgehog mutation redirected itself in the same direction intending on hitting the green mew.

"Look out!" Zakuro came in time and saved Mint by grabbing her and pushing her away from the Chimeras direction landing on the ground but out of it's reach.

All she did was delay the action to repeat it's attack on them once more.

"Mint Zakuro!" Lettuce shouted expecting the worse.

"Ah." Mint and Zakuro gasped as they realized they are now ready to meet their fate at the hands of their enemy.

Just seconds before the Chimera could run both of the girls over finishing them off a familiar face stepped in between the ball of spikes and Zakuro and Mint.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase bravely shouted pointing his Platinum Royale's Golden Staff in front of the Mews enemy.

A big yellowy orange jello in the form of a royal English styled crown appeared right where the young blonde kid was and it effortlessly halted the rolling spike attack the Chimera tried to land. Unable to push forward from the substance made by Tadase the Chimera was finally pushed back for the first time and when it did the creature came out of it's shell and revealed it's face finally and positioning it's four limbs, it growled at the boy for his interference.

"Now's our chance." Zakuro stood up and went past Tadase.

Mint followed Zakuro the same way.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" Zakuro launched her attack.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" Mint added her own.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Lettuce attacked also.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" Pudding made the final in the mix.

All four attacks at once hit the Chimera in the face dealing the damage that was needed and as a result it was defeated and reverted back to a little ordinary hedgehog. With the Masha consumed and collected the jellyfish device that mutated the little critter.

"Damn it!" Pie cursed before he and Tart along with the injured Kisshu vanished away from the battle defeated.

"Thanks for helping us when we needed you." Mint said to Tadase.

"Me and Amu heard some loud noises so we investigated and saw it was you guys fighting with those aliens." Tadase explained.

"Hey what about Ikuto and Ichigo?" Pudding told everyone.

Amu was the first to go to and and assist the nekos who also had some trouble. Mew Ichigo was injured but could at least walk weakly however Black Lynx was on the ground facing up and still hadn't recovered from his injuries.

"Hey Ikuto are you alright?" Amu lent a hand and put his left arm on her shoulder as she tried to help him get up.

"Let me help too." Ichigo also wanted to help by putting Ikuto's other arm on her shoulder.

The dark blue catboy groaned in exhaustion as he let the girls bring him off the ground.

While both pink haired girls were getting Ikuto to stand up the rest of the group caught up to them.

"Oh Ichigo, Ikuto you both look you've been hit by lightening." Mint said in worry.

"Yeah pretty much." Ichigo agreed with abit of a smile.

"When they had him in that barrier the only way to destroy it was to find the orb of energy that controlled it's power and break it, Kisshu had it invisible and hid it in a nearby tree to keep me from finding it." The neko Mew explained.

"If it was hidden so well how were you able to get to it?" Mint asked.

Ichigo smiled then pointed up with her red gloved index finger.

It took the team seconds to realize where she was pointing then they see where she was getting at.

"Your ears?" Tadase guessed.

_Flashback_

_When Ichigo was looking at Ikuto and he was looking back at her face to face the neko boy positioned his right ear pointing the tip of his flap to the same direction the orb was hidden. Ichigo understood the form of cat body language which helped in the situation._

_Flashback end_

"This is how cats communicate through glass windows when they separate from one another. Positioning our ears allows us to send messages like sign language, it's one of our unique features." Ichigo further explained.

"Those aliens sure didn't know what hit them." Said Pudding.

"Hey in case you've forgotten Ikuto isn't doing well and he'll need some attention." Amu put everyone back on track.

"Oh right let's head back." Said Mint.

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
